Réconfort fraternel
by lilouange
Summary: Damon et Stefan ont enfermé Elena dans une des cellules du manoir. Stefan remarque que son frère ne va pas bien et tente de lui parler pour lui remonter le moral.


_Bonjour !  
Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit ce matin au travail. Un petit dialogue entre Damon et Stefan à propos de la relation Delena.  
A la base, je me suis posée la question que Damon devrait se poser selon son frère et j'ai brodé autour...  
J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^  
_

* * *

**Réconfort fraternel**

Stefan redescendit les marches en courant. Il se rendit directement au salon tout en s'adressant à Damon.

**Stefan :** « Je fais un saut rapide à l'after pour m'assurer que tout va bien et je reviens, tu pourras gérer ? De toute façon, elle devrait être inconsciente jusqu'à demain… »

En entrant dans la pièce, il découvrit son frère prostré dans l'un des canapés, le regard perdu dans les flammes du feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Stefan fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi et constata que le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main était toujours plein.

**Stefan :** « Damon ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son frère. Stefan y lu le malaise qui rongeait son aîné.

**Stefan :** « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Damon sembla réfléchir un instant puis hocha la tête pour acquiescer avant de boire une gorgée de bourbon.

**Stefan :** « Je peux rester si tu préfères... »

Damon rit légèrement.

**Damon :** « J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter Stefan, merci. Va profiter un peu de ton bal de promo… »

**Stefan :** « Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, Damon… Quand elle sera de nouveau humaine, tu retrouveras l'Elena que nous avons connue et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… »

**Damon :** « Et elle réalisera qu'elle a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en couchant avec moi… »

**Stefan :** « Ne dis pas ça Damon, elle t'aime… »

**Damon :** « C'est toi qu'elle aime et ce sera toujours toi… »

Damon lui avait coupé la parole mais il avait parlé d'un ton très calme, trop calme au goût de Stefan. Damon bu une nouvelle gorgée du liquide ambré qui tournait dans son verre.

**Stefan :** « Je compte pour elle, oui… C'est normal vu notre passif ! Mais elle ne m'aime plus. Tu ne vas quand même pas baisser les bras aussi facilement alors que tu as lutté plusieurs siècles pour Katherine… »

Damon lança un regard noir à son frère.

**Damon :** « Ne ramène pas Katherine dans cette histoire, elle est bien où elle est ! »

Stefan sourit.

**Stefan :** « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi c'est avec toi que je l'avais laissée aller chercher Jeremy à Denver ? »

**Damon :** « Parce que tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi quand il s'agit de la protéger… »

Damon avait répondu avec lassitude,presque en soupirant.

**Stefan :** « Parce que je voulais qu'elle passe du temps avec toi afin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi. Ses sentiments pour toi sont réels, elle les ressentait déjà humaine. Elle t'aime, Damon, je le sais. »

**Damon :** « Comment fais tu pour être aussi calme à propos de tout ça ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne veux pas qu'elle revienne vers toi, tu l'aimes… Tu réalises que ta réaction n'est quand même pas trop normale ? »

**Stefan :** « J'ai tourné la page, Damon. Et puis, si tu es déjà casé, tu n'essaieras normalement pas de me piquer ma prochaine petite amie… »

Stefan souriait en disant cela et Damon paru choqué. Après avoir regardé son frère avec étonnement quelques secondes, il fixa de nouveau le feu et répondit.

**Damon :** « Tu vois aussi loin que ça ? »

**Stefan :** « J'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme toi et ruminer mon malheur pendant cinq siècles. Tu ferais mieux de te demander pourquoi Elena cherche à tout prix à te blesser comme ça… »

Damon regarda de nouveau son frère. Il l'interrogeait du regard, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Stefan par là…

**Stefan :** « C'est plus facile de feindre l'indifférence envers quelqu'un qui vous déteste qu'envers quelqu'un qui vous aime ouvertement et qui donne du fil à retordre à un cœur qui se veut de glace… »

Stefan, tout sourire, salua son frère de la tête et parti à la soirée soutenir Caroline qui devait se sentir bien seule sans ses amis. Damon comprit alors l'idée de Stefan. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire… Il avait peur d'y croire car si son cadet avait tord, il morflerait une fois de plus lorsque la réalité lui éclaterait au visage. En même temps, pouvait-il seulement souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà depuis qu'il avait perdu Elena ?

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ?  
Sinon je me suis posée une petite question : est-ce que Klaus ne pourrait pas faire retrouver son humanité à Elena en la contraignant tout simplement ? Bon c'est sûr ça réduirait l'histoire en fait mais techniquement, ce ne serait pas possible ?_  
Enfin bref...  
Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas ennuyés ^^


End file.
